1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to image forming systems, image forming apparatuses, and image forming methods.
2. Description of the Related Art
In image forming apparatuses such as multifunction peripheral (MFP) and copiers, when a user enters a user ID through the operation panel of the apparatus, the apparatus queries an authentication server as to the validity of the user ID and permits the user to log in on the basis of a response to the query.
Recently, it is possible to send a request from a terminal apparatus, such as a personal computer via a computer network, to an image forming apparatus and cause the image forming apparatus to execute a process designated by the request.
However, since the above-described user authentication method assumes that the user ID is to be entered by directly operating the image forming apparatus, it is difficult to apply the method to a system wherein the user uses the image forming apparatus from the terminal apparatus via the computer network.